On communication networks such as an optical communication network, a gigabit capability passive optical network (GPON) system generally includes an optical line termination (OLT) at the central office, an optical network unit (ONU) at the client and an optical distribution network (ODN) between the central office and the client. The ONU includes an optical network termination (ONT). The ONT includes transmission containers (TCONTs). The ODN provides an optical transmission medium for the physical connection between the OLT and the ONU. The OLT assigns bandwidth to the ONU.
A dynamic bandwidth assignment (DBA) method is available in the prior art. This method includes two report modes: non status report (NSR) and status report (SR). In SR mode, the ONU reports the buffered data amount of the ONU periodically; the OLT calculates the bandwidth according to the buffered data amount reported by the ONU, reassigns bandwidth to the ONU, and distributes the reassigned bandwidth.
During the research and practice of this method in the prior art, the inventor of the present invention discovers the following problems: The bandwidth is assigned according to the buffered data amount reported by the ONU; however, the actual bandwidth traffic may be very small when the buffered data amount is large, and the actual bandwidth traffic may be very large when the buffered data amount is small. In this way, the buffered data amount cannot reflect the actual amount of the bandwidth traffic, which may cause inaccurate bandwidth assignment and affect the service performance.